Unexpected
by KakashiXAnko22
Summary: Story will contain adult language,sexual content,and little violence. Content is meant for people 18 and up. This is about how Kakashi and Anko were sent out on a mission together and after started off with a bad relationship. The mission gives them time for their relationship to develop into a better one which leads to them having some unexpected feelings toward one another.


It had been twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Naruto, Sakura,and Kakashi were at Tsunade's office to receive today's mission. About a minute after they got there someone unexpectedly knocked on the door. Tsunades called for them to enter. Surprisingly,it was Anko Mitarashi. All three ninja were suprised to see her.

Tsunade said, " Okay now your all here."

Naruto replied, " Wait, is Anko joining us on our mission? She hasn't been on a mission me and Sakura in a while and now Kakashi's senei will be with us too! This is gonna be awesome.

" Actually...," Tsunade said quietly.

They all said in unison, "Huh?"

"Kakashi and Anko will be going on a mission together without Naruto and and Naruto will be helping out with cleaning out all the chimneys in the are starting to cause a lot of problems with the civilians," Tsunade said.

Naruto said, " sucks.I wish we got to go on a more exciting mission. I bet they are going to get a much more exciting mission than us."

Sakura said to Naruto, " Stop complaining and come on so we can get started."

After Naruto and Sakura left Tsunade gave the other two their mission. They left her office and both went to their home's to pack up all the supplies they would an hour later Anko arrived at the leaf's entrance gates.

She had went over the mission basic's in her head while she was waiting for Kakashi to arrive since he was late as usual. The mission was that they had to travel to some kingdom and head to a castle to protect/guard some prince during his initiation ceremony on becoming king. The trip would take two days to get to the kingdom and two day to get back to the , one to three days at the kingdom.

Finally Kakashi had showed up. As,he usually would make some sort of lame excuse to why he was late. then they started their long trip to the kingdom. As they walked everything was very silent between them. No signs of conversation. Kakashi made a couple glances at her and she did the no converse. Just the the sounds of nature.

As it got dark they settled for the night by a spot near a slow streaming river. Kakashi was trying to catch some fish while Anko carved two sticks to cook the fish on and made a fire too. A bit later Kakashi caught two fish and started cooking them. As the fish cooked the temperature had started dropping. Anko looked through her bag for the sweater sh wasn't there! Kakashi went through his bag and found a thick navy blue sweater he brought. He wasn't really cold. He was actually pretty warm.

Anko grabbed her usual tan coat but accidentally dropped it into the river. She took out the now drenched coat and hung it over a branch to dry. She thn sat down by the fire. At this point the fire barely had an effect at warming her. Kakashi witnessed all of this so he walked over to Anko and bent down in front of her. She was shivering like crazy. Anko was curious to see what kakashi was doing. Kakashi put his sweater on her and she instantly stuck her arms through the sleeves. She was very surprised by what he did.

Why was he being so nice to her when she treats him more opposite side of nice? Also, calling him "Pervert" all the time. At that moment Kakashi noticed she still seemed to be cold. Anko was caught off guard when Kakashi put his arm around her pulling her head and body onto his shoulder and chest. She felt a surprisingly nice sensation of warmth. She was in a calming sense of comfort too. Anko wanted more of this so she snugged her head deeper into the cloth of his vest and pulled her body tighter to him leaving no space between.

/*Hope everyone liked chapter one of this wonderful KakaAnko fanfiction. 3 Will be typing up and hopefully be uploading the next chapter today everyone. There will be more than 8 chapter's in this fan-fiction.


End file.
